chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfics/CandyPegasus11/Snap's Big Wish
Following the creation of Starlight into the ChalkZone, she stated to be magical. "So you're tired of your size huh?" said Starlight. "Yes. I want to be bigger. I wish to be bigger, Starbuckery." said Snap. "Well then, small, your size will be not. You will not be as small as a dot. Big, your size be. One, two, three!" said Starlight. "What?" said Snap. "WOAHHHH!!!!!!" Snap got larger. "I told you my power works!" said Starlight. "Yes! I like my new size!" said Snap. "See you later Snappy!" said Starlight. Later, Starlight heard a crashing sound and then Snap screaming. She immediately rushed over to find Snap, now 5x his normal size. "Oh my! You're so big!" said Starlight. "I didn't think I would get this big, Starbuckery!" said Snap. "I'm gonna send a distress call!" said Starlight. And she repeatingly shouted "DISTRESS CALL!!!!! DISTRESS CALL!!!!! HOW CRAZY I SAY!!!!!! SNAP'S WISH IS INVOLVED!!!!!!!!" loud enough to exceed outside the ChalkZone. Hearing the distress call while together, Rudy and Penny hurried into the ChalkZone, following the sound until they met Starlight. "Star! What's this about a wish Snap made?" asked Rudy. "Poor old Snappy was tired with his old size, so I granted his wish to bigger! Turns out there's something wrong with his wish!" said Starlight. "AHHHHHHHH IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!!!!!" screamed Snap, as he grew so big the three could see him from how far they were. "AUGGGGHH!!!!! SNAP, WHAT HAPPENED?!!!! WHY ARE YOU SO BIG AND HUGE?!!!" screamed Penny. "Something must be wrong with his wish. Aha! It seems that he said his wish wrong! If he said that he wished to be a little bigger then he wouldn't be this big now! But he just wished to be bigger, so he'll just keep growing bigger and bigger and bigger infinitely!" said Starlight. "Is there a way for Snap to return to normal?" asked Penny. "There is only one way. Snap will have to eat the petals off a daisy cross-pollinated with a bluebell, and there's only one place here with those, Mysterious Forest." said Starlight. "We got to get going, Starbuckery! We got to-AHHHHHHHH IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Snap, and got bigger, now towering at 48 feet! At Mysterious Forest, the 4 ones were going through the path, when then Snap suddenly was stopped. It turned out a bunch of big vines were creeping up his feet, trapping him. The source turned out to be a plant-based monster. Snap was able to finish the monster off easy. They were able to keep going until Snap screamed, "AHHHH IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!!!!!" and he grew larger, now towering at 50 feet! "We gotta find that flower fast!" said Starlight. They finally found a bunch of daisies cross-pollinated with bluebells. Giving Snap one, Snap ate the petals one by one until no more petals were on the flower. Snap got smaller and smaller until he was at his normal size. "I think we learned a valuable lesson. No matter how big or small you are, you are fine, just the size you are." said Snap. Everyone returned back where they belonged. The End (P.S. No matter how big or small you are, you are fine, just the size you are. Remember that well readers!) Category:Non-Canon Category:Filler